Vacay Gone Wrong
by xXHitomiSatoXx
Summary: It's summer vacation! What else better to do than to have fun at the beach with your friends? If only our little Hitomi was overly shy, especially when a certain dolphin is head over heels for her.
1. End of School, Beginning of New Friends

Hi hi! Hitomi speaking! My first fanfiction and it's about Free! I'm included in the story as an OC, but if you read it until the end, then you'll like it a lot. I've added four OCs and I think I'll stick to that. Don't be afraid to review at the end (when I actually get finished). Anyway, stick around for more! ^^

Vacay Gone Wrong

* * *

"Whoo hoo, summer vacation's finally here! It's going to be one of our best ones yet!" I laughed alongside Kumi and held onto my briefcase as the four of us walked towards the school doors. This was it. The last day of school was closing to an end as soon as we stepped through those doors. Kumi Motosashi, the first brunette with bright green eyes, is my best friend for life. We've been through everything together since we were in diapers. The second girl of our little group is Ayame Endou, a sassy dirty blonde with piercing blue eyes full of spunk and a mouth to go with it. She was the sportiest tomboy of us all. Third in our clique was Michiko Hayashi, the most positive out of all of us. With her dark as night hair and her strange yet mysterious golden amber eyes, nothing in the world could possibly knock me down. And then, there's me. I'm Hitomi Sato, the shyest yet most headstrong and clueless of everyone. I'm a brunette with brownish-red eyes but sadly, I'm the shortest.

"Hitomi, what are you doing for the summer?" I looked at Akane then pondered for a moment.

What was I going to do for the summer? I don't have anything planned, right? "I have no clue." Three months of sun, freedom, and boys all for us. Speaking of boys...

"Ah! Look! The Elite Four are by your car, Akane!" Kumi decided to scream out. We all stepped outside to confirm that the Elite Four was indeed standing by Akane's small but new 2013 Kia Sorento, laughing and talking.

I immediately paled and panicked. "What do we do?! You guys know I'm not good with boys!" We all looked at each other then sighed. After a while, Ayame and Michiko walked off towards the car, putting their flirty faces on. After another while, Kumi gave me an apologetic smile and ran off towards them. 'Kumi, you're such a traitor!' After one more while of talking and convincing myself, I walked over to them shyly.

"Hitomi, there you are! I thought you ran back in the building! Without further ado, meet the Elite Four!"

I smiled shyly and looked down at my shoes. "H-Hi, I-I'm H-Hitomi Sato... N-N-Nice to meet you all..." I looked up to see almost everyone smiling and waving at me friendly.

"Hi."  
"Hello!"  
"Hey there~"  
"..."

The four males began introducing themselves to everyone as friendly as possible. "My name is Makoto Tachibana. Nice to meet you, Hitomi-chan!" He had beautiful hazel hair with emerald yes that shone in the sunlight. Point is, Makoto's a total hottie.

I already felt Makoto and I connecting and gave him a rare genuine smile. "Hi, Makoto!"

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and felt sharp teeth nip my ear. I immediately jumped behind Makoto and my cheeks darken to a crimson red. "Sorry, beautiful. I couldn't resist your beauty~ I'm Rin Matsuoka. THE Rin Matsuoka." I pouted at the cocky-headed red-heard with matching eyes.

"Ummm, h-hi.." I made a mental note to never be alone with this creep.

"Oh, my god! She's adorable!" I turned around and stared at the blonde who pinched my cheek softly but hard enough to make me whine and turn a dark red. "Aww, she's turning red! My name is Nagisa Hazuki!" He gave me a tight hug and my blush skyrocketed to outer space.

"N-Nice to meet you, Nagisa-kun! C-Can you let me go..?" His dark pink eyes stared at me before letting go, twirling a strand on my hair on his finger. "Umm, th-there's three of you.. Wh-Where's number four?" All of the guys turned to see a black-haired male, smoking on the driver's door.

"That's just Haruka Nanase. He's not much of a talker." Even though Nagisa was talking to me, cerulean and crimson clashed and I suddenly felt myself diving into those ocean blue sparkling eyes of his. The world disappeared around us and we stood, staring at each other as if trying to speak with our eyes. After a while, he dropped and crushed the cigarette with his shoe before walking over to me, everyone else letting us have our space.

"Hitomi, right?" His only response was a slow nod from me. He looked over about three times before leaning close to my ear and smirking. "You ARE pretty cute. Your friend Kumi over there is a bit cuter than you, but you got some innocent to you with this shy act you're pulling."

My face turned so red, I looked like a cherry lollipop. _'Act? What act? I'm naturally this shy! H-He's the one pulling the act! Smoking and being a bad boy... Hmph! He's just a big faker!' _Of course I know I would never say such mean things aloud to anyone, not even to Mr. Jerky Jerk himself. "Th-Thank you for the compliment... H-Haru-sama.." A devilish smirk crept upon his face and I took the opportunity to run and hide behind Makoto, who was glaring at Haruka. The tension in the air rose as the two had a glaring war, but dissipated once Haruka clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. Makoto smiled at me, feeling victorious._  
_

"We should get going! It's getting later and someone," four fingers pointed at me, "doesn't wanna miss the new episode of 'Schoolboys and Water' or she'll get cranky."

My face turned a bright red from embarrassment and I pouted, immediately wanting to hide from the word. Not everyone needed to know about my secret love of drama shows. "Schoolboys and Water is an awesome show, so the heck with you, Michiko!" Everyone laughed and I joined in after a while and we walked to our destined rides. I opened the door to the back seat, but felt the door getting slammed back shut by a pale and strong hand.

"Ohh, Hitomi~ I'll be seeing you around more than you think.." I shivered from Haruka's voice and slowly turned, regretting it immediately. His hot breath, tainted of weed and candy, brushed and warmed my now cold lips. His bony long fingers played with my hair while his scent, pine trees and aftershave, overwhelmed me.

I thought I would pass out at that point. "I-I have to go, Haru-sama.." He leaned in a bit more until his lips brushed against mine and his arm slid around my waist, one of their hands resting in my pocket. We stayed in this position until he suddenly backed away, popping his gum nonchalantly.

"Before you go, look through your phone. You'll find a pleasant surprise waiting for you~" I looked up and now saw Makoto frowning at Haruka.

"Haru. Let's go." His tone was deadly and I never wanted to hear it again.

That must've been my cue to leave because I scrambled into the car and unlocked my phone as Michiko drove off, the guys leaving some time after us.

"Sooo, spill it, sister. What did bad boy Haru give you that made your face so red?" Kumi joked as I stared at my phone as if it were the devil itself.

"He gave me his number." In bold, his name was right there. His contact picture was Him winking and smirking at the camera while he was whispering into my ear. My body and face paled and I looked like I would faint any second now.

"Oh."  
"Em."  
"Gee! He's into you!"

I stared at Kumi and sighed softly, shrugging. I didn't want to believe them, but why did he give me the most attention? Even Rin didn't go that far. Makoto looked so cold and hard towards Haru flirting but sweet and warm to me.

"Speaking of Haru, what was up with Big Brother Makoto? He looked all serious when it came to Haru-san practically throwing himself at you." Michiko said while playing Candy Crush on her phone. She let out a whimper of disappointment when she lost again on level 23.

I shrugged and looked off, gazing outside the window while my heart pounded against my chest. _'What was with the end of the day? Why, on the last day of school, must guys flirt with me when they barely passed a glance at me whenever I was alone. Sure, I'd get a whistle or a wink, but only if I'm with Kumi.'_ I was the first girl to be dropped off right down the street from school and waved my friends good-bye. "Log on tonight!" I nodded then ran into my empty house, slamming the door and sliding down it onto my butt. I let off a small soft sigh before resting my face in my hands. _'Haruka likes me... But, Makoto thinks it's bad. Plus, I have his number in my phone. What should I do..?'_

* * *

Yaaaay! Finished first chapter! Reviews are welcome! What should I do for next chapter..? O3O


	2. ChattyBrats

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. I only own my OCs.

Vacay Gone Wrong

Chapter 2: Fun Online

* * *

After eating dinner, which was a cheeseburger with french fries, and doing homework, I laid in bed and opened my laptop, signing onto the usual chat website me and my friends go to, Chatty Brats.

_*ShyOne* has logged on._

_SportyRedHead has logged on._

_xXRay_Of_SunshineXx has logged on._

_~Green-Eyed_Beauty~ has logged on._

__Neko_Lover_ has logged on._

_Butterfly~Man has logged on._

_BlondeIdiot has logged on._

_*SamezukaSwimStar* has logged on._

_*I_Am_Free* has logged on._

*ShyOne* - Hey girls! I just finished homework and now I'm bored.

xXRay_Of_SunshineXx - OMG. I know right.

*SamezukaSwimStar* - R u girls cuute?

SportyRedHead - Yes. Are you cute?

*SamezukaSwimStar* - Depends on u baby. Cum c me soon ;)

SportyRedHead - Meet me at the park Thursday. I'll be wearing a blue bow.

*SamezukaSwimStar* - Alright den. C u til.

_*SamezukaSwimStar* has left the chat room._

_SportyRedHead has left the chat room._

Butterfly~Man - So, how has school been with everyone? I'm failing English but passing Calculus. Is anyone tutoring?

xXRay_Of_SunshineXx - I'm failing Calculus but passing English. Wanna tutor me and I'll tutor you? (:

Butterfly~Man - Of course, young beauty.

xXRay_Of_SunshineXx - Awesome! I'll give you my address in private messaging. Bye!

Butterfly~Man - Okay. See ya.

_Butterfly~Man has left the chat room._

_xXRay_Of_SunshineXx has left the chat room._

BlondeIdiot - Waaah. I hate my username! Someone needs to change it for me!

~Green_Eyed_Beauty~ - I'll help you. (: I already know who you are, Nagisa-kun.

BlondeIdiot - Whoa! You're good! PM me. (:

~Green_Eyed_Beauty~ - Will do. ^^

_~Green_Eyed_Beauty~ has left the chat room._

_BlondeIdiot has left the chat room._

*ShyOne* - Great... They all left me. .

_Neko_Lover_ - Same here.. At least someone who isn't a ghost is still here. :)

*ShyOne* - Nice to know you're interested.

*I_Am_Free* - Hn. I think this girl is forgetting to do something.

My heart pounded. I looked at my phone and realized Haruka texted me at least four times. "How did he..?" I quickly texted him back before going back to my laptop.

*ShyOne* - I remembered again. I just forgot to text a certain someone.

*I_Am_Free* - What is he like?

*ShyOne* - He's a flirt. He's cold, rude, and he smokes. But, he has the most beautiful ocean blue eyes I have ever seen.

_Neko_Lover_ - Hmm.. He reminds of my friend. Cold, quick, and gets right to the point. *I_Am_Free*, don't you think?

*I_Am_Free* - He's not that bad. He sounds sensitive inside. Give him a chance.

_Neko_Lover_ - I'd advise against that. He could be a player or something. Find someone nice and kind to you, not cold and flirtatious. .

*ShyOne* - Thanks for your advice. I love it. I shouldn't get involved with bad boys.

_Neko_Lover_ - Crap I have to go. My little sister wants to play her litle online game. Have fun, you two.

__Neko_Lover_ has left the chat room._

*I_Am_Free* - Give him a chance. He'll like it.

*ShyOne* - No. It's not really wise to do it. He's bad. I'm good. We wouldn't mix very well. ;-;

*I_Am_Free* - He probably will end up messing with you. Just tell him that you'll go on a date with him.

*ShyOne* - I'll do it Friday. You know him, right? Tell him to meet me at the frozen yogurt shop down the street from Iwatobi High School.

*I_Am_Free* - Will do. I'm going to go take a bath. See you later, *ShyOne*

*ShyOne* - Bye.

_*I_Am_Free* has left the chat room._

_*ShyOne* has left the chat room._

* * *

Well, second chapter accomplished! ^^ R&R! I love you guys so much. :) Please, I need a idea of Hitomi and Haru's date. GIVE ME IDEAS. *^*


	3. Hito and Haru's Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. I only own my OCs.

Vacay Gone Wrong

Chapter 3: Hito and Haru's Date

* * *

_'Why am I here? WHY DID I CONVINCE MYSELF OF DOING THIS?!'_ A blush consumed my face as I stood at the frozen yogurt shop, fiddling with the edge of my skirt. I was wearing a short-sleeved crimson red shirt with a black skirt and black combat boots with a crimson necklace to complete the outfit. I thought I should wear pants, but considering the weather, I voted against it.

"Hitomi. There you are." Haruka ran up with a smirk, his eyes trailing over my outfit. He was wearing an ocean blue shirt with some black shorts and black and white tennis shoes, preferably Converse. His muscles bulged from the tight t-shirt and he smirked at the way my face turned crimson.

I hate to admit it, but my eyes did stay there for a moment before moving down to an interesting blade of grass. "H-Hi, Haru." I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. _'Crap! My voice! It's cracking!'_

Haruka smirked before grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the yogurt shop. "Now, that we got that out the way, how about we head up to the mall and go see a movie? Then, a late night swim and dinner at my place. I promise that you won't regret this."

I nodded slowly and followed behind him, admiring his back muscles and his toned legs. _'What am I doing..? He's my sworn enemy. We don't mix. We don't mix. We don't. Wait. This isn't the mall. Where are we going?'_ Haru had somehow gotten me into an alley, watching his step and making sure nothing popped out on us. After a while, he pressed me against the wall and smirked, pinning my hands. "H-Haru-chan... Wh-What are you doing?"

His eyebrow twitched and he growled, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. "What did you just call me?"

The tension grew dangerous and I wanted to shrink and run. That's when I realized what I just did. I called Haruka Haru-chan, which was a girl's name. Holy, fuck. I'm screwed. "H-Haruka... I-I am so sorry for calling you that! I-It was an accident! It's just that your name is-"

Haruka leaned in and pressed his lips against the corner of mine, his grip loosening. "Hn. It's okay. I know it was an accident. Also, you smell like cantaloupe and gardenia flowers." He took a big whiff of me and smirked, our lips brushing once again. "Hitomi, I take it back. You are WAY cuter than Kumi. You're the cutest one out of all of the girls at school. I could notice you in a heartbeat with your constant blush and long flowing brown hair and innocent red eyes with this amazing scent of yours. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen..." Before he had a chance to take what he want, I gasped and turned my head, his lips pressing against my cheek.

"H-Haru.. We'll be late for the movie." He blinked then roughly pulled me again, not saying another word to me. Even though we no longer spoke, when a male smiled or wanted to talk to me or asked for my number, Haru glared at them and pulled me away, leaving the males jealous and me embarrassed. "Haruka... Wh-Why are you doing that?"

He glared back at me then chuckled, now intertwining our fingers together. "Because, you're mine and I'm not letting anyone have you." His words made me turn a dark red, almost the color of my eyes, and he kissed my cheek softly. "Trust me. You'll enjoy it."

* * *

The movie was super funny and even when we walked out, I was giggling like crazy. "Haru, that movie was hilarious!" He still had a stoic face on even though his cheeks were slightly red from all the chuckling and laughing he did as well.

"I guess so. Come on. It's getting late and we still haven't had our swim yet." The thought of my body being exposed to Haru made me freeze and look up at him. I let my hand go and zoomed back into the theater. "Hey! Get back here!" I dove into the seats, hopping and tripping over all of them.

"I won't do it!" I ran down the side stairs and screamed as we began to tumble, my back hitting the back of a chair. He crawled towards me and grabbed my ankles, my hands refusing to let the armrest go.

"You agreed to it! Let's go!" I screamed again and whined, struggling as well.

"No! I won't!"  
"You will!"  
"I can't!"  
"You can!"  
"I don't wanna!"  
"Yes, you do!"

Security finally busted in and pried his hands off of me, a sigh of relief escaping my pink lips. "Hitomi! C'mon!"

"We have this, sir." Hands gripped my feet, legs, thighs, and sides and I screamed loudly, wanting to die inside.

"I will NOT swim! You will NOT see me almost entirely naked!" Haru blinked then chuckled, whispering something into the security guards ear before walking over and squatting close to my face.

"You have a problem with me seeing you naked." He drew closer to my lips, smirking lightly. "But, I don't have a problem with you seeing me naked."

My face turned the brightest red and my head snapped to face him, our lips accidentally pressing against each other. We both froze in shock until I let go to push him back, only to grab onto his shirt as we all flew backwards. Haru stopped us in time and he ended up on top of me, our eyes clashing again. His hand brushed a strand of hair away from my face and he leaned in again, this time pressing his forehead against mine. "Hitomi... You're so beautiful..." His hand moved to my cheek and he leaned in, our lips almost touching.

"Hey! You're gonna pay for that!" We both turned to see security back on their feet and coming towards us, anger written all over their face and bodies.

"Uh oh. Time to go!" Haru quickly pushed us up and pulled me out the theater, the cops right behind us.

"We're in so much trouble!"  
"No, we aren't!"  
"Yes, we are!"  
"No, we aren't!"  
"Yes, we are!"  
"NO, WE AREN'T!"  
"YES, WE ARE!"

I screamed as he threw me over his shoulder and slid down the escalator, shocking most of the elderly people on it. "Hitomi! Just shut up! And quit struggling before you get a spanking!" I struggled anyway, my small fists pounding his back as he finally ran out the mall, the security hot on our trail. "Damn it! Go away!" Haru threw a rock at them and took that chance to run across the street while the light was still yellow. The security cursed then sadly walked back to the mall.

"I hate you so much right now!" He placed me down, "dusting" my bottom off, and continued to run. I followed behind him and we hid in an alley, panting heavily. while leaning against the wall. Since I was the first to recover, I looked around only to notice that we were in the same alley from earlier when I pissed him off. "That was close..."

He smirked then flipped his hair, walking out nonchalantly. "C'mon. We're going to the pool." I pouted and walked closely behind him, holding onto his arm tightly. "You know, if you wanted to kiss me, all you have to do was ask."

_'What a jerk! I didn't want to kiss me! It was completely accidental! Besides, he's not all that good anyway. Oh, well. Although I've been sexually harassed, chased by security, somewhat kidnapped, and probably been banned from the mall for the rest of my life... I had fun. And I'm glad it was with Haru-chan.'_

* * *

Is Hitomi starting to feel for Haru? What does Haru have planned for her? Will they fall in love? Will a certain whale ruin the relationship? FIND OUT! *^* I've been having fun writing this, and I'm glad I can have many people read it ^^ R&R! Reviews are needed! :)


End file.
